


You're crashing, but you're no wave

by JovialHarp5159



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "this is my favorite song", Clubbing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, minor language, noct is awkward, prompto is adorable, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovialHarp5159/pseuds/JovialHarp5159
Summary: Has Clubbing always been this fun? Has Prompto always looked this good? Noctis isn't sure, but the feeling of drowning is really getting old. Started off as a Tumblr request, "OMG, this is my favorite song come dance with me!" Spoiler free, set pregame, sorta kinda cannon compliant, maybe?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverdrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/gifts).



> So yeah! this is a req from my wonderful beta, silverdrift dragon, who puts up with my ridiculous spacing and awful grammar, and talks me out of dropping f bombs every two seconds. bless you. <3 Join me on Tumblr, I do stuff occasionally! (Including fic reqs just like this one!) http://thejovialkynnadyg-ray.tumblr.com/

Noctis had always hated clubbing. It was too loud, too hot, too many people, too many bodies moving around and _touching_ him. He hated clubbing. Or at least, he thought he did. but watching Prompto bob his head to the beat of the heavily synthetized music, lost in his own little world, shaking glitter into the fluorescent drink he’s nursing, Noctis starts to wonder if maybe he just never gave it a solid chance.

He takes a tentative pull of his own fruity drink, and he’s just starting to relax, his eyes roaming around the room, taking in the crowd and the flashing lights, when the song changes to something electro swing, with a tinny Charleston opening. Prompto screams and Noctis nearly inhales the stupid plastic sword impaling the bit of pineapple adorning the edge of his cup. “Fucking astrals Prom, what’s wrong?” The blond grins and grabs his hands excitedly, sliding off of the barstool.

“Oh em gee, this is my favorite song Noct! Come dance with me!” Now he wishes he _had_ swallowed the stupid plastic sword. Choking was a good reason not to dance, right?

“N-no thanks.” Dark blue eyes glance down at the floor and Noctis wonders if his hands might spontaneously combust where they connect with Promptos. Probably not. Right? Right.

“Nooooooct!” ok, on second thought, maybe. The other boy is pouting, plump lower lip stuck out like a kid who got told that, no, he couldn’t have one of his favorite cookies. Blonde eyebrows knit together, and he suddenly looks like not only can he not have a cookie, but that the only factory left in the world that made them had burned to a crisp in some bizarre oven fire. Fuck.

“Fine.” There’s that scream again, and Promptos leading them off to the lighted dancefloor.

The song is still just getting started, and Prompto just nods to the beat, blond spikes bouncing like he was made entirely of energy, and more and more of his body is getting added to the mix as the tempo increases and the bassline is becoming clear. There’s a strange moment, where the treble of the song fades in and a long note is held out, making way for the main melody. In that moment, the air around the pair feels electrified, and Noctis feels like he’s in freefall. Like he didn’t quite make the ledge that he was going for when on a high up point warp. Is he breathing? The song and the entire club for that matter feel wound tight now, like a spring waiting to explode into the air. Prompto licks his lips and winks, and Noctis blinks hard. He was imagining that, right?

By the drop, the lithe blonde is totally into the music, rocking and shimmying, like his body is the reincarnation of one of leviathans mighty seas. Beautiful and dangerous. Untamable. He rolls his hips just so, and shit, maybe he’s the reincarnation of leviathan herself. No, that’s it, he _wasn’t_ breathing.

A guy to the side of Noctis is way too into it, and he’s swinging his glow stick adorned wrists everwhere around him. Dude looks like a hazard, and it proves to be at least partially true when he ducks his head and bumps into Noct, knocking him off balance. Instinctively, his hands reach up to steady himself as he turns to shoot a glare at the rando, but he was way too blissed out to notice, or care. Noctis growls quietly and opens his mouth to apologize to the person whos backside he just got very friendly with, and his heart stops dead in his chest when the owner of the (honestly rather nice, if we’re keeping tally) backside leans into him and smiles a 10,000 watt smile.

“Heyaz.” Shit, is this what it feels like to drown?

“H-hey, Prom.” He says hardly above a whisper. His best friend giggles and wiggles up against him.

“C’mon, prince charmless, I wanted to dance, not stand!” Noct nods and moves to reclaim the hands that are still somehow on the soft curve of hips that move way too well, but a pair of fingerless gloves cover the trembling digits before he can. The music hits something resembling an instrumental bridge, and its flirty, and suggestive, and when did he start assigning complex emotions to music? The boy in his arms rolls his body again and he fights so damn hard to stifle the groan working up his throat.

“Stop thinking so loud! Move with me!” Prompto pouts. Noctis doesn’t think he’s ever been possessed, but the husky voice that growls into the soft shell of the ear in front of him, definitely doesn’t belong to the 114th king of Lucis.

“Grind against me like that, and we’ll be _moving_ somewhere more private.” Holy shit people don’t say these things. Noct is immediately embarrassed, but Prompto just laughs in that carefree way of his, and tilts his face up, so that pink lips trail whisper soft across the pale column of a throat when he speaks.

“Promise?” A growl is the closest thing resembling human speech that Noctis is able to manage. The gunslinger is moving again, more boldly, if that’s at all possible, and the prince finds himself thinking that these jeans fit better when he left the house. He’s not confident in his movement at all, but he starts to sway ever so gently, backing off, and closing the space between their bodies again rhythmically. Promptos not complaining, and he closes his bright blue eyes, lets his hands wander. Oh, and do they wander. Slim fingers drag across pale arms, over shoulders, under the hem of the plain black T, and over the taught muscle of an abdomen, leaving goosebumps and shivers in their wake. The prince bites at the others earlobe lightly, and revels in the benediction of his name that falls from his best friends lips. Noct finds a hand tangled in his hair, and another one resting on the side of his neck as the blonde loses himself in the music. Finally, it’s too much, and he moves to turn Prompto around, deep blue eyes with blown out pupils staring into hazed out lighter ones. There’s a single beat of silence, before warm hands are cupping his face again, and a freckled face is leaning in to crash warm lips against his own. Yeah. Maybe clubbing wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I keep starting fic and not finishing it. I know I'm awful. I promise I'm working on Unbound currently, and the dark years should have an update in a few days for those of you who follow it. Don't bring out the torch and pitchfork just yet!


End file.
